


Kidnapped

by vionvend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bit of Fluff, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mentions of Suicide, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionvend/pseuds/vionvend
Summary: What would happen if Saeran broke in and tried to kidnap MC in every route?





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenlessZen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/gifts).



> written by zenlesszen before she had an ao3 account, so now it's here i guess

“Tell me where she lives! NOW!”

 

Zen gripped Seven's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Seven vaguely registered Yoosung looking absolutely bewildered in the background, yelling at Zen to stop. He only felt conflicted. 

 

“Seven. Listen to me. We both know that a measly security camera can't keep her safe. If you have the slightest conscience, you would let me go to her.” Zen growled. 

 

Seven considered his options. On one hand, Zen was right. If an intruder happened to walk in, there was no way Seven could do anything from here. On the other hand, V had specifically ordered him not to.

 

“Okay! Fine.” Seven replied, reluctantly. He handed Zen a price of paper with the address scribbled on it. “Here. That's where she is.”

 

Zen barely said his goodbyes before racing out the door to Rika’s apartment. Seven wondered whether he had made the right decision. He was so caught up in his conflicting thoughts, that he didn't notice the window shattering on the screen. 

 

____________________________________

 

Zen had never run this fast in his entire life. His legs were aching and his back was covered in sweat. He made it three miles and up fourteen flights of stairs and had to catch his breath a bit before inputting the code. He threw open the door to find MC forced down on her knees in front of a man. She immediately looked up at him in surprise. Zen noticed that her hands were bound behind her back. 

 

The man looked like something out of a nightmare. He had bleached white hair with slightly pink tips. He wore a leather choker, leather jacket, and leather spiked bracelet. His jacket hung off his shoulder on one side revealing a strange tatooo His eyes were mint green. The man laughed. 

 

“Look at this. I thought it would be Luciel. But no, it's the actor. How… fascinating.” The man drawled.

 

Zen balled his hands into fists and prepared to lunge at him when the man held up a strange device. It had a small red button on it. Uneasiness churned in the actor's stomach.

 

“Not so fast.” The intruder had a smirk on his face. “You take one step closer… BOOM!” He yelled suddenly, satisfied when he saw MC flinch The man leaned down until his chin was resting on MC’s head. MC began to squirm and try to pull away. The man yanked her closer. 

 

“Let. Her. Go.” Zen said sharply, more confident than he actually felt. The man shook his head. 

 

“Sorry, no can do. She has been invited to Paradise. You will be joining her soon though.” MC tried to pull away again but the man stopped her with an arm around her throat. “My my, sweetheart. If you keep trying to get away I'm going to have to bite you.” She stiffened. The man let go of her throat. “Good girl.”

 

Zen had never felt so helpless in his life. Hurting his ankle was nothing compared to this. He couldn't help her. He was useless. The only thing he could think of doing was stalling. “Who.. who are you?” 

 

The man laughed again. “You haven't guessed? Gosh, you are dumber than I thought. I'm the hacker.” He had an aloof smirk on his face. Zen wanted nothing more but to wipe it off. The man then turned his attention to MC. “So this is the man you loved so much? He's a lot duller than I expected.”

 

MC scowled. “Stop it! Let me-” The man quickly covered her mouth. She tried to get away. That proved to be a mistake. 

 

“Naughty girl. I told you I would bite you if you did again.” MC froze, her eyes wide with fear.

 

“Wait!” Zen yelled. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to help. But all he could do was watch as the stranger exposed the skin right above her collarbone and bit down. MC let out a half-strangled moan. The man slowly ran his tongue over the spot. Zen watched as MC shuddered helplessly. There were tears in her eyes. 

 

The man simply laughed. “You heard that? She liked it.” Zen couldn't contain himself. He lunged at the man. The hacker had no time to react before Zen had wrenched the device from his hand and smashed it. Then Zen pinned him against the wall hands around the man's throat. 

 

“You bastard!” Zen snarled. The hacker had no breath left in his lungs to respond. “You dare touch her like that!” The man gasped out weakly. He began growing limp from lack of air. Zen let him go after he collapsed. He turned to see MC trembling. He got down on his knees next to her and untied the ropes. He cupped her face and brushed her tears away gently with his thumbs. “I'm so sorry.” He whispered, holding her against his chest

 

“You came.” She said as she buried her head in his chest. He sighed. 

 

“Of course. Of course I did.” Zen examined the mark on her shoulder, lightly brushing his thumb over it. She shuddered lightly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the fourteen flights of stairs and all the way to his house. Her breathing had softened until she was fast asleep in his arms. Zen gently set her down on the bed and tried to leave, but MC wouldn't relinquish her grip on him. He sighed and climbed into bed next to her, kissing her forehead. He was going to chew Seven out for hesitating so damn much, but he supposed that could wait.


	2. Yoosung

Yoosung was furious. He and Seven had just been preparing to go to Mint Eye headquarters when Seven got an alert on his phone. It couldn't have been good, judging by the way Seven’s face paled. And he was right. 

 

“Uh... Yoosung... Are you..” Seven stammered out. Yoosung was whipped out of his thoughts.

 

“What the hell are you doing. Why are you just standing there! You tell me that the bomb was hacked again and now you're not moving anything?!” Yoosung’s voice rose to a shout. Seven looked terrible. His face was ashen, and he was flustered, unable to move. This infuriated Yoosung even more. “SNAP OUT OF IT!”

 

Seven blinked and hurriedly grabbed his laptop, laptop charger, headphones, and a few other things that Yoosung couldn't quite recognize. Yoosung got into the driver's seat of one of Seven's cars. “I drive, you hack.” Seven nodded mutely and punched the address into his GPS. Yoosung floored it. Sure it had been a long while since he had driven, but this couldn't be that hard. They arrived at the apartment in record time, breaking quite a few traffic laws along the way. That's fine. Yoosung thought. Seven could pay the fines. He owed that much to MC for not removing the bomb in the first place. Yoosung took the elevator and angrily pummeled the button for the fourteenth floor. He'd left Seven in the car to hack.

 

By the time Yoosung had reached the apartment, his emotions were all over the place. He was angry that no one had removed the bomb. He was scared that this time, it was unrepairable. He opened the door slowly. The first thing he noticed was broken glass. The next thing he noticed was MC being dragged out the window. Yoosung didn't realize he was moving until he had reached the window and yanked MC back inside. He fell back on the glass pieces and hissed in pain. He caught MC before she could hit the glass, holding her against his chest. 

 

“Damn!” The captor hissed. “What the hell are you doing! I'm taking her to Paradise! How dare you interfere.” The man was about as tall as Seven with whitish-pink hair. He had a black choker around his neck. A leather jacket hung loosely on his frame, one side slipped down revealing a black tattoo. Yoosung pulled MC closer. She was trembling.

 

“How dare I? How dare you kidnap my girlfriend!” He puffed his cheeks out. They were dusted pink. The man just laughed, his mint green eyes sparkling. Yoosung’s attempt to look and sound intimidating had failed. Yoosung chalked it up to the fact that he was on the floor, with glass pieces digging into his skin. He shakily stood up, and set MC down away from the glass. “MC. Go down. Seven is waiting in the car.”

 

“No! I won't leave you here!” She responded, adamantly. Yoosung bit his lip. 

 

“MC, plea-” Yoosung began, only to get cut off by the intruder. 

 

“How cute. I'll tell you this though. She steps out of this apartment, and the entire building goes boom.” The man smirked, brandishing a small device with a button on it. Yoosung paled. Now how could he protect her?

 

Suddenly the door clicked open. There stood Seven, glasses glinting in the sunlight. The only sound was the crunch of his boots on the glass pieces as he approached the man. “You…” Seven started but trailed off. “No way.”

 

The man scoffed. “Surprised, are we? You threw me away and didn't expect me to come back?”

 

Seven looked almost hollow. “I… Saeran..”

 

“DON'T SAY THAT NAME!” The man, Saeran, bellowed. Yoosung saw MC flinch out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Why… what happened? Who did this to you? Rika said..” Seven seemed to be tripping over his words.

 

“Don't say that name either.” Saeran bit out harshly. “You'll taint it.”

 

Yoosung didn't know what was happening. He slowly backed up towards the door. Seven noticed and smiled grimly. “Yoosung.. take MC and leave. I need to talk to my bro-”

 

“I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!” MC flinched again. Yoosung grabbed her arm and left the apartment. The last thing he saw was Seven pushing his glasses up his nose and mouthing “Go.”

 

Yoosung took the stairs down, with MC following close behind. The yelling had faded in the distance. Soon they sprinted out into the sunlight, Yoosung still holding MC’s arm. “What about Seven?” MC asked. 

 

“We'll wait for him,” Yoosung said, leaning against the car. “Are you hurt?” 

 

MC shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond when the building behind her exploded. 

 

There was fire and gas everywhere. Bits of concrete and stone were falling in chunks. It was horrible. MC was screaming, trying to reach for the building. She was yelling Seven's name. Yoosung was crying. He could barely see, through the ash and the tears. Yoosung went down to the ground holding a shaking, sobbing MC with him. There was no way Luciel could have survived that. But some part of him was hoping for a God Seven miracle. There was no such thing. 

 

Every Sunday, Yoosung and MC got up early in the morning. They drove to the graveyard and sat down in front of Seven's gravestone. MC would tell him some jokes, about the parties, the job. He would talk about his new internship at a veterinary hospital. He told him that he hoped heaven was nice. And that he missed him. And they would leave red roses. Every Sunday.

 

Years went by and Yoosung could easily say he was the luckiest man alive. He had a daughter, who he named Haneul. His wife, MC had just given birth to a baby boy. He held his child in his arms. 

 

“What shall we name him?” MC asked, although he knew she was thinking the same thing. Yoosung looked up at the sky knowing that his friend was watching them.

 

“Luciel.”


	3. Jaehee

Jaehee was working late. Again. Mr. Han was off somewhere cuddling his damned cat, while she was working her ass off, trying to sort and file all his documents. It was times like these when she wanted nothing more than to quit her job. She knew if MC were here, she would encourage her to live life the way she wanted. Just thinking about MC made Jaehee want to reach for her phone. If she could just hear MC's voice, then maybe she could focus more. Suddenly her phone rang, snapping Jaehee out of her thoughts. Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw that it was none other than her best friend. 

 

“Hello MC! I was just thinking of calling you.” Jaehee said, smiling.

 

“Help! Jaehee! There’s someone in the apartment and I-” MC yelled out before getting cut off by a male voice. 

 

“Who did you call? Perhaps, Luciel? Is that who?” Jaehee froze. The man's voice was low and ominous. She heard MC yelling faintly in the background at the man to give her back her phone. “I see, you called the assistant.” Jaehee swallowed and took a deep breath. 

 

“Who are you?” Jaehee demanded. She sounded braver than she felt. The man just chuckled. 

 

“The one who will bring you all salvation. Just you wait.” She heard MC cry out in pain and the line went dead. 

 

Jaehee wasted no time. She knew that there was no possible way for her to get to the apartment before the man took her to who knows where. The only way was to catch them. She dialed Mr. Han's number on the office phone. He picked up immediately. 

 

“What is it, Assistant Kang. It's late and I told you to email me any issues so I could deal with them tomorrow.” Jaehee felt anger boiling in her gut but she shoved it down. 

 

“Mr. Han I need the helicopter.” There was silence. “Mr. Han?”

 

“Why?” Jumin asked. His voice was calm but she could tell he was worried. 

 

Jaehee took a deep breath. “MC’s been kidnapped and I need to go find her.” The response was almost immediate.

 

“Meet me on the roof now.” 

 

Jaehee could have set the world record for the fastest runtime in heels. She sprinted to the elevator all the while calling Seven. Seven picked up on the second ring. 

 

“The address is here. Hurry.” He said before cutting the phone. Jaehee blinked. How had he known? Then it dawned on her. The only way someone could have gotten into the apartment was if they hacked the security system. Since Seven was in charge of that, he would have known as soon as the intruder entered. Jaehee was going to kill him later. 

 

The elevator came to a stop and Jaehee ran out to see the helicopter prepped and ready to go. Jumin was already sitting inside. There were several other helicopters on standby in the air. Jaehee climbed in. Her phone pinged suddenly. It was a text from Seven.

 

'Target is moving west at about 6 mph. Very slow. Probably on foot. Hurry. You can catch them.’

 

Jaehee looked up to see Mr. Han looking at her expectantly. “Well? Where are they?”

 

“Moving west. He's on foot so we can catch him quickly.” Jaehee yelled over the whirring of the blades. The helicopter lifted and flew west. Jaehee felt a little bit queasy. Mr. Han had his brows furrowed. He looked worried. They were riding for about fifteen minutes or so when Jaehee looked to the left to see two figures on the rooftop. One was running, holding the other in his arms. Jaehee couldn't see clearly from the helicopter’s height, but she was sure the one being carried was MC. She had the same face as her profile pic. Suddenly her phone chimed. 

 

'You’re right next to them! Go!’

 

At Seven's text, Jaehee now felt completely sure. She pointed them out to Mr. Han, who instructed the pilot to go lower. Jaehee grabbed a megaphone. All the other helicopters surrounded the man and his captive. 

 

“Hand her over! You are now surrounded.” Jaehee yelled into the megaphone. The man stopped. He then threw his head back. He looked like he was laughing, although Jaehee couldn't hear at all over the helicopter blades. The helicopter swung low enough for Jaehee to climb out. She could faintly hear Mr. Han telling her to wait. For once in her life, she didn't listen. “Hand her over.” She repeated now that she was within speaking distance of the man. 

 

“And if I don't.” He said with a smile. He had white hair with pink tips and his eyes were a mint blue. They looked crazed. One side of his leather jacket was slipping off his shoulder to reveal a strange tattoo.

 

“They will shoot,” Jaehee responded. Now that she was closer she could see MC was unconscious. The man had probably knocked her out. Jaehee balled her hands into fists. That bastard. 

 

The man giggled. “And risk shooting your precious friend here? I don't think so.” Jaehee took a deep breath and began to smile. 

 

“Oh well. I guess you're right.” She cracked her knuckles. The man looked slightly unnerved. Quick as a flash, she slammed her fist into the man's face. He was enraged, but Jaehee couldn't bring herself to care. She grabbed MC while the man was distracted by his bloody nose and set her aside. 

 

“I'll do much worse.” She said smirking before slamming the guy over her shoulder onto the concrete roof of the building. The man groaned in pain. Jaehee adjusted her glasses. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jumin picking MC up and taking her back to the helicopter. She pressed her heels into the man's chest. He writhed and yelled in pain. She leaned down, smiling. “You're going to regret the day you touched my best friend.”

Jaehee sat next to MC, a cup of coffee in her hand. After the helicopters had returned, Jumin saw to it that the man was arrested. He had offered to let Jaehee and MC stay at his penthouse until MC woke up. He also looked uncomfortable around her, anxiously watching her every moment. She even thought she saw him flinch when she removed her heels. He had also asked her if she'd become one of his bodyguards. She declined, but couldn't help but feel a bit smug that her boss was now scared of her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by MC groaning. 

 

“MC! How are you feeling!” Jaehee set down her coffee mug. MC blinked groggily at her.

 

“Jaehee? Where.. am I?” MC took in the fish tank in the corner and the extremely comfy bed. Elizabeth the Third climbed on the bed and nestled in MC’s arms. “Oh.. is this Jumin’s house?”

 

“Yes. I was worried after your call so I organized a helicopter chase with Mr. Han’s help to go get you.” Jaehee sighed. The moment she said it out loud she realized how wild it sounded. She couldn't believe she did that. And yet, MC was looking at her like she was a hero.

 

“Jaehee...” MC said softly before sitting up and hugging her. “Thank you.” Jaehee relaxed into the hug. Everything was okay.


	4. Jumin

Jumin knew sending her back to the apartment early was a mistake. He knew she was unhappy here and that she wanted to go back, so he'd let her. He'd do anything to keep her happy. But it had been a great error on his part, because that very day, Seven had appeared in the chatroom with terrible news. Rika had installed a bomb in the apartment two years ago. And now, someone had hacked it in such a way that MC couldn't leave. Just his luck. Jumin had immediately called Seven. He was seething. 

 

“Jumin… I.” Seven started. Jumin was done with his bullshit. 

 

“Shut it. Where's the apartment.” His heart was pounding. Rika had willingly installed a bomb in her apartment. Seven had gone along with it and V… V knew about this and didn't say a word. Even when another person's life was in danger. It was infuriating.

 

“I.. I can't tell you. If you go there the bomb will go off... I've got to hack it first.. and the address is classified.” Seven stammered out. The boy probably felt awful. Jumin couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

“Are you kidding me right now?! MC could be in danger and you expect me to sit still because it's classified?! Are you insane?!” He yelled. He could hear Seven typing frantically on the other end of the phone. 

 

“I'm sorry. I can fix this I just need time.” Jumin had never been more frustrated in his life.

 

“Luciel, use your goddamn brain! The hacker disabled the security system! Which means he's planning on going to the apartment. We don't have time! Give me the address!” There was silence on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Note it down.” Seven said softly. Jumin grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled the address down. He hung up without saying anything and ran outside. 

 

“You! Call the Head of Security and tell him I need his finest men at the launchpad ASAP!” He yelled and a rather startled security guard before making a dash for the elevator. 

 

He reached the launchpad a few seconds before the team of security guards arrived. Jumin got into his personal helicopter and grabbed a megaphone. 

 

“Listen up! There's a woman on the 14th floor of the building we are going to that needs saving. You are to do whatever you can to get her out. There is a bomb in the apartment. I have a hacker working on it. Be careful not to do anything to trigger it. Only remove her from the room when I give the OK. Anytime sooner and the bomb goes off. Are we clear?” He was met with a chorus of ‘Yes sir’s before telling the pilot to take off. The other helicopters followed him to MC’s apartment. They landed in front of the building. The bodyguards blocked off the road. It was only him, his men and the bomb.

 

Jumin waited anxiously. All of the men he brought with him had entered the apartment. There was no word from Seven yet. He paced back and forth in front of the apartment, hoping that MC was ok. He suddenly heard a loud crash. His eyes snapped up, scanning the building. A window on the fourteenth floor was broken. This wasn't good. 

 

Jumin's phone gave out a sudden chime. 

 

'I’ve disabled the bomb. Get her out of there.’

 

Jumin stared at Seven's text and then back up at the broken window. He was worried. The bomb wouldn't go off if anyone went in, but that meant the intruder was at liberty to do anything. Jumin growled into the mic. “Get her out.”

 

There was no response. “Hello? Get her out!” He tried again. Uneasiness settled in his stomach. “I said, get her out!” 

 

There was a small chuckle and a low voice crackles to life in his earpiece. “Yes, sir.” Jumin paled. That wasn't the voice of any of his guards. That wasn't the voice of anyone he knew. Oh no. MC.

 

“You! What are you doing with her!” Jumin yelled into the mouthpiece all the while taking the stairs two at a time. 

 

“Just as you said, sir. I'm getting her out.” The voice drawled, mocking him. Jumin gritted his teeth and ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He threw open the door and was immediately met with a gas. Chloroform. He coughed and scrambled for his handkerchief. The room was hazy. He couldn't breathe. No. MC. He needed to get to MC. He heard laughter. It seemed to echo around the room. He couldn't see. He couldn't see. The world was black and he couldn't see.

 

Jumin woke up in chains. He could faintly hear MC’s voice. She was yelling at someone to stop. There was another voice. The voice in the earpiece. It was telling her to drink something. He opened his eyes quickly in shock. Where were they? “MC.” He groaned. He heard her gasp and he heard the man chuckle.

 

“Jumin! You're awake!” MC said. She was in chains too. That made him mad. 

“Sorry… Got you hurt…” He managed to gasp out. She was shaking her head vigorously. Before she could respond, the man started to talk.

 

“Cute. The famous Jumin Han, barely speaking coherent sentences. This is funny!” He laughed. The man had a punk look to him, with his bleached hair and leather jacket and tattoo. Jumin groaned. There were bruises everywhere. The man probably beat the shit out of him for fun. Jumin only felt ashamed MC had to see him like this. One thing did catch his eye. The gun on the man's hip. 

 

Jumin choked out a laugh. “You really don't know how to chain people right. My chains are so damn loose I could probably strangle you with it.” The man furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Stop joking around.” Jumin chuckled drily

 

“Do I look like I could “joke around”? I'm not even funny.” The man slowly approached him and bent over to take a look at Jumin's chains. Jumin smirked and yanked the gun from its holster and aimed it at the man. The man was stunned. “Told you the chains were too loose. Now unchain her.” The man looked at Jumin and began to laugh. Jumin wavered.

 

“You! You think I value my life more than the Savior's mission? You're a fool.” Jumin blinked. He sighed. 

 

“MC. Look away.” MC stared at him. 

 

“Jumin what are you-” She trailed off when she saw his expression. The man was still laughing.

 

“Close your eyes MC.” Jumin's voice was soft. She squeezed her eyes shut. Jumin aimed the gun at the man's head. 

 

“Wait! NO!” A familiar voice shouted. Seven.  But it was all too late. Jumin had pulled the trigger. 

 

The man lay in a crumpled heap surrounded by his own blood. Seven cradled the man in his arms. It was the first time Jumin had ever seen him cry. “No.. Saeran. No… No..” He sobbed. MC was looking at him with concern and confusion. 

 

“Seven…” Seven looked up at her. 

 

“Oh.. right. Sorry.” He grabbed the keys and uncuffed both of them. Jumin rushed to MC, checking if she was hurt. She was fine. He turned to see Seven back at the dead man's side. “My brother.” He murmured. Jumin looked away. He dropped the gun and stared at it with something akin to terror. He had just shot a man. He had just shot his friend’s brother. MC hugged him tightly. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was a murderer.

 

Seven looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. “Jumin..” Jumin flinched. “Do.. do you think you could hide what happened here. Keep it. secret.” Jumin only nodded. Seven looked up at the peeling paint on the ceiling of the cell. “Also. Could we give him a good Christian burial? Somewhere… where there's always a blue sky.” Seven looked absolutely wrecked. He was pleading. Jumin couldn't help but nod. Seven flashed him a small smile. 

 

“That's good.” Seven muttered to himself. “He always loved the blue sky.”


	5. Seven

Seven was distracted. Horribly distracted. He had a job to do, but he couldn't help but look at the security camera every 2.35 seconds. And every now and again, MC would flash the camera the cutest smile. It was adorable. It made him blush and his heart pound. But something's was off. The smiles looked too similar. Every time. Seven stared at the screen, uneasiness settling in his stomach. 7.07 seconds. 14.14 seconds. 28.28 seconds. Smile. 7.07 seconds. 14.14 seconds. 28.28 seconds. Smile. 

 

All of a sudden the monitor beeped. He ran a quick checkup through all the security systems in the apartment. Something was wrong with the cameras. They’d been hacked. He scanned for any other errors. His eyes fell on a string of text that was out of place. The Special Security System had been hacked. He looked back at the camera screen, panic building. 

7.07 seconds. 

14.14 seconds. 

28.28 seconds. 

Smile.

The smile made his heart pound with newly instilled fear rather than that warm and fuzzy feeling from earlier. MC was in danger. 

 

He grabbed his car keys and all the hacking equipment he could carry and bolted for his garage. “Oi! Where do you think you're going!” Vanderwood shouted as he shot past him. Seven didn't bother to respond. He shoved all his materials in the trunk and got into the car. Seven had never been happier that his cars were made for speed. He slammed the accelerator and drove off, leaving an antsy Vanderwood behind him. Seven parked the car a few blocks away from the apartment. He knew the Agency would be tracking his car. He couldn't risk them screwing this up. He pulled out all his equipment and began to take back the system. 

 

It took all of 6 minutes and 23 seconds for him to hack into the system and reverse the damage. He plugged the data into his phone so he could deactivate the bomb on the run. Seven didn't think he could run as fast as he was running now, but he made it to the apartment and up fourteen flights of stairs in 8.34 minutes. He inputted the code in the keyboard while at the same time deactivating the system using his phone. A mechanical voice sounded from the other side of the door. “The special security system has been deactivated.” Seven gritted his teeth and threw open the door.

 

“God that was tough. My algorithm was already complicated. This guy managed to complicate it even more.” He said as he stepped into the room. His boots crunched on the broken glass scattered across the floor. 

 

“Seven! Save me!” MC yelled. Her voice was muffled by a strange man. He had his arm around her, pressing into her throat. Seven froze. His hair was bleached white with tips of pink. He wore a leather jacket that had slid down his arm to reveal a tattoo. He had a small mask covering his mouth and muffling his words.

 

“Shit! Why are you here! I thought I could put you in pain for once!” Seven was confused. Why would this guy want to put him in pain? What did this man have in connection to him? Seven steeled himself. 

 

“ You must be the hacker then. Don't you know breaking and entering is illegal?” The man scowled. 

 

“Of course you don't recognize me. What did I expect from the man who threw me away in the first place.” Seven was even more confused. 

 

“Do... I know you?” Seven said slowly, the gears in his brain turning. The man just laughed bitterly. 

 

“You could say that.” The man grabbed his mask and pulled it down under his chin. His mint green eyes gleamed. He reminded Seven of someone from long ago. If only those eyes were yellow, and his hair was red. Unless…

 

“No… No way.” Seven couldn't move. The man. Saeran. He was met with a bitter smile and hard eyes. 

 

“I guess you do now.” MC squirmed. The man turned his cold gaze to her and tightened his grip around her throat. She began to struggle to breathe.  

 

“Wait! Saeran stop! Leave her out of it! She has nothing to do with us!” Seven was panicking. Saeran just tightened his vice-like grip. MC was flailing, gasping for air. 

 

“Nothing to do with us? I brought her here to get the RFA to start it's party again.” MC was grasping and Saeran’s arm. Seven couldn't move. “I brought her here to get you all attached to her. I brought her here to whisk her away before your very eyes and watch you all suffer. I brought her here to bring you down to your knees.” MC's movements were getting weaker. Saeran didn't seem to care. 

 

“Saeran! Stop please!” Seven begged. He was near tears.

 

“Do it.” Seven blinked in surprise. “On your knees and beg.” Seven hesitated for a second. He looked at MC clawing desperately at Saeran’s forearm. “DO IT!” Saeran roared. “Do it or else I won't stop until she's dead.” He sank to his knees. 

 

“Sev… en… run…” MC choked out. He looked up at her, eyes glassy with tears. Saeran squeezed harder. She went limp.

 

“NO!” Seven yelled. “Stop it!” Suddenly the security system rebooted. A mechanical voice rang out. 

 

“The special security system has been activated. Sensing intruder. Commencing countdown.”

 

10

 

Saeran dropped MC to the floor. “Shit.” He muttered.

 

9

 

“Shit!” Saeran yelled. He grabbed Seven by the collar of his shirt. 

 

8

 

“You! You ruin everything” Saeran screamed shaking Seven vigorously.

 

7

 

“Sae… ran..” Seven managed to get out. Saeran dropped Seven onto the floor.

 

6

 

“Saeran. Go. Or else, this place will explode.” Saran looked at him in disbelief.

 

5

 

“YOU'LL DIE SAERAN GO!” Seven yelled. Saeran's eyes narrowed.

 

4

 

“STOP IT! STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE!” Saeran screamed back. He looked crazed. 

 

3

 

“GO! GO GODDAMNIT GO!” Seven yelled. He watched as his brother raced towards the window and climbed out. 

 

“Target moving. Relocating. Relocating. Target gone.” The mechanical voice said before lapsing into silence. Seven rushed to MC's side, feeling her pulse. She was alive. 

 

“Oh thank God. Oh, thank God.” He murmured, cradling her in his arms. He gently brushed her hair done her face. Her breathing was faint. There was a giant bruise wrapping around her neck. It was a reminder. A reminder of what would happen if anyone got close to him. It was in this moment that he resolved himself to push everyone away. He cared about them too much to let them get caught up in his affairs. He'd have to let them all go.


	6. Jaehee bonus!

Two days after the incident, Jaehee quit her job. Mr. Han didn't put up that much of a fight, although she could tell he was disappointed. She and MC were going to open a bakery together. They spent several nights planning this curled up under the blankets with coffee and blueprints scattered on the bed. Jaehee barely let MC leave the house, worried that someone would hurt her. MC always protested, and today was no different. 

 

“Come on Jaehee! It's been four days already! I haven't seen the sun!” MC whined. Jaehee couldn't help but think she was cute. 

 

“MC listen to me, I don't know if it will be safe! I can't just let you walk out there. You're too cute and I can't let you get hurt again.” Jaehee froze. Shit. She said it out loud. MC blushed.

 

“I'm... Cute?”

 

“Yes! No! Wait I mean..” Jaehee fumbled over her words. MC smiled before leaning forward and kissing her. Jaehee gasped.

 

“Then.. shall we go together?” Jaehee’s heart pounded. She loved her. Her face broke into an easy smile.

 

“Yes. Together.”


	7. Seven bonus!

MC woke up about 2 hours later. At this point, Seven had holed himself up in the corner of the apartment surrounded by Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper. He hadn't put his headphones on yet. He wanted to know when she woke up. “Seven?” She croaked out. Seven got up from his desk and made his way over to the bed where she lay. 

 

“Here. Drink.” He said shortly, handing her some water. She drank the water, slowly and painfully, before setting it on the bedside table. She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” She rasped out. Seven almost wanted to laugh. She had nearly died, and yet here she was, asking him if he was okay. 

 

“Don't care about me. I'm going to fix the system and then leave. You'll never have to see me again.” Seven said coldly. He turned away so that he couldn't see her face. “Oh. And get something to eat. Don't follow my example.” He walked back to the work desk and pulled his headphones on. He didn't look back. 

 

In the chatroom, MC gave off an impression that she was okay. Only Seven knew the truth. She had thrown up three times in the last two hours. He could hear her retching in the bathroom. He wanted nothing more but to comfort her, but if he did, that would give her hope. Seven was doing whatever he could to distance himself from the RFA. He had ignored MC for quite a while, although she still seemed to care for him, bringing him food and water at regular intervals. She didn't get the message yet. “I'm dangerous.” He would tell her. She would just raise an eyebrow and walk off. “I'll hurt you.” He said. She just smiled softly at him. It was frustrating. 

 

He logged in to the RFA app to see both Yoosung and MC were online. He was confused. He didn't know how to feel. About the Agency. About the bomb. About MC. About the RFA. About his brother. And as a result, he took the entire mess out on Yoosung. 

 

'Our friendship means nothing to me. It's only temporary.’ He had written. Yoosung was bewildered and hurt. Good. That way they would let him go. He heard the sound of something crashing in the apartment. There was a storm of footsteps and suddenly his headphones were yanked off of his head. He groaned and looked up at her. “What do you want.” 

 

She swallowed. “You.. are the most arrogant, selfish bastard I have ever met.” She spat out. Seven raised eyebrow. Had she finally snapped? Would she let him go? “I can deal with your bullshit.” She continued. “The ‘ I'm dangerous so don't have feelings for me’ bullshit. But Yoosung did nothing wrong! And you say his friendship means nothing to you? And you're leaving the RFA? Are you an idiot?!” She yelled at him. 

 

Seven stood up abruptly, towering over her. “No. Are you an idiot?” She blinked. Seven but his lip. He didn't want to do this. On the contrary, he wanted to hug her close.  But he had to for her sake. “You're the one who decided to follow a stranger's directions to a random apartment. You were lucky it was us! What if it wasn't?! You could have been raped, even killed! Do you think that was smart?!”

 

“WELL, MAYBE I WANTED TO DIE!” She yelled. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. Seven froze, eyes wide. She shakily removed her hands. “Yeah. I said it. I had abusive parents who beat the shit out of me and told me that I was worthless every day. So when that man contacted me… I thought anything would be better than where I was then. So I came here. And you guys, you gave me purpose. I finally felt like someone.” She took a shaky breath. Seven didn't know what to do. He never expected this. She suddenly jabbed a finger at his chest, startling him. “ And you! Look at you throwing away something I never dreamed of having. You have a family! And now, you're just.” She let out a frustrated grunt. “Look I don't care if you think you're dangerous. You have to apologize. You think they didn't know the risks when they made friends with a goddamn hacker! Unlike you, they aren't dumb.” Seven blinked. And he couldn't help it, but he began to laugh. She looked at him with concern.

 

“I'm sorry.” He choked out through his laughter. He was relieved. She reached up and brushed the tears from his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he was crying. “Thank you.” He whispered, hugging her gently. “And I'm sorry.” She relaxed into him. So maybe he wasn't ready to open up completely. But, he knew he shouldn't push them away. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
